Pangaea
Pangaea '(パンゲーア, pangeea) is a continent northeast of Ishgar. It is a continent witha huge peninsula with a smaller land split by the sea. It was once had an empireal system of ruling but after a tragedy befell the family and caused its extinction, the land is now ruled by noble families, with the most ancient and powerful ones known as the Great Six Families ruling the biggest part of the continent. While the nobles rule however, there is the Astraea Order , the continent’s variation of Magic Council that has the same duties as Ishgar’s in addition of keeping noble families in check so there is no power abuse and the tragedies of the Aristocratic War never occur again. Finally, this continent is considered the most spiritual and naturally blessed, with it possessing and trading various products. History and Mythology Before the existence of time itself, there existed the Light and the infinite Chaos which “awakened” one moment and absorbed the Light to its being. From that union came the old ones Gaia and Uranus along with Chronos , Erebus with Nyx and Tartarus while Aether and Eos came last and after their emergence, the Light got freed from Chaos which fell to an endless slumber, but due to its union with it, those beings came to possess an immense quantity of its power. A lot of centuries passed and Nyx along with Erebus sired many deities and from the union of Gaia and Uranus even more emerged and thanks to that, it was decided that the new generation would rule the land which resulted in Uranus and Gaia slumbering, shaping earth and sky. War of the Gods The new generation of gods, after being left without instructions, they couldn’t decide on the role each would take, which resulted in the first war in Creation. During the war, one of the gods came to be fascinated with the concept and became the self-proclaimed God of War. Once that god was injured, from his blood came 18 monstrous beings that were rivaling mountains in height and upon witnessing them, Zeus roared and told to the other gods that this fight is foolish and only tragedies and monstrosities like them can be born through it. The gods agreed and through counseling, each decided to rule over a certain force and aspect. Creation of Pangaea After the gods settled on their roles, they decided to further develop the world while also creating lesser beings to inhabit it. Zeus was elected King of the Gods and created the Griffins, Neptune became creator and god of the seas and created fishes, sea serpents and later horses. Astrinus who created the stars fell in love with Anthesia who created the plants and forests and from their union; all types of spirits came forth. Anthesia , even though she was happy with her children, she was feeling that she could create more life, but no land was suitable for her taste to support it and so, she pleaded to the primal mother Gaia and she made land rose from the ocean, a land with incredible vitality. Anthesia then cried from happiness and her tears flowed to the land which became green and bountiful and when she ended her work, many magical beasts and animals were born and to honor the Primal Mother, she named the land Pangaea, the Mother of Lands. Birth of Dragons and Demons The gods had created numerous forms of life and as the years passed, Agathlea , Goddess of Love was unrest, why should she simply make everyone fall in love to prolong life when she could create beings of her own? Upon deciding that, she did many experiments but each was not great enough to be proud of and emotions of frustration and jealousy were boiling inside of her. Seeing that, Hades, the God of the Underworld, seeing it as a chance to gather more souls, reconfirmed her insecurities and told her to pour all those emotions in her creations. Believing him, she allowed herself to be consumed by her furious emotions and as she was channeling them in the creation process, her beautiful appearance became akin to that of a lizard and from her creation, huge winged reptilians came forth and began causing destruction left and right. Upon gazing at them, she returned to her senses in horror and disgust and hidden herself. Humans and every other being prayed to her to restrain those creatures and after she had enough of every living being’s sadness, she appeared before her creations and managed to gain their obedience and named them Dragons which means ultimate rulers. After restraining her creations, Agathea went to the Underworld to punish Hades and when she found him, she began depriving love from numerous souls, creating the first demons that then began roaming the living world. Rise of the human civilization While it is unknown how the humans came to be, the records that still remain show that human settlements were slaves to the Giants who were bigger, stronger and wielded a strange power that was found never-ending in nature even though they were fewer than humans and one day, a human and a woman who were in love rallied the other humans to revolt against their oppressors. However, Giants were much more powerful and in their last moments, the man and the woman pleaded them to kill them and spare the rest since they were planning to kill even children. While the Giants agreed, both refused to let one another die and in a moment declaration of love full of their emotions and souls, a light appeared and in their minds told them that it was the Light before creation that manifested thanks to their pure love and due to that, he blessed them with its power along with the rest of the humans who used it to defeat the giants and made a non-aggression pact that lasts even today. The couple then spread the usage and knowledge of their power which became known as magic and by uniting many settlements, they became emperors. Birth of God Slayers Years passed and life in Pangaea was beautiful and peaceful, most of the times at least, but soon the continent would be plagued by a final war. Worship of the gods was as strong as ever, but some of them were unsatisfied with it and those were the gods that controlled the elements, why the greater gods must receive so much praise and faith and not them who controlled the elements of nature? Kagutsuchi, god of fire along with his brothers Boreas, god of winds and Raijin, god of storms, seeded hostility among the gods which soon turned into an all-out war and Zeus, who was travelling the world, at the time, sensed this war and decided to take action. He weakened the three gods who caused this chaos and imbued their divine magic energy into humans and taught them how to control it, but since three humans wouldn’t add much difference to a war of gods, he imbued divine energy to more humans. The humans, now possessing godly magic, managed to slay the three chaotic gods while the gods that sided with them surrendered and from that day onward, God Slaying Magic was born and the humans who possessed it swore to Zeus that they will use it only against gods that attempt to bring chaos and tyranny on the land, in which Zeus agreed. While the war kept on for two years, various gods, mostly of darkness, created the Nether Forest; a place for all creatures of darkness and evil. Seven years after the war, the Dragon King Festival occurred in various places of the world and in Pangaea as well. To prevent more damage, Zeus decreed that all the dragons will be banished from the land, with the dragons living and going to various places, however, five dragons escaped from the war and hid themselves in Pangaea where they still live. Birth of the Elemental Stones The last war of the gods took a toll on the continent; lands became barren, rivers became dry, the skies were clad in storms, diseases were plaguing the land and forests were burned to the ground, with the humans praying in desperation and Anthesea as the goddess of nature mediated in sadness their prayers to the gods who then told her what to do. Anthesea then gathered the essence of the elements and crystallized them, creating the Elemental Crystal, an object the humans used to restore the land. Many years passed and the crystal was used to further boost the already bountiful nature of the land, however, dark guilds sought to possess the crystal in hopes of gaining control of the land and in one of their final attempts, the crystal broke and its essence possessed stones of lacrima that became known as the Elemental Stones.The stones were given to the Elementia village that later hid them in various places in order to never be used again. Aristocratic War After the extinction of the empyreal family from an archdemon, many valuable resource sites got destroyed, troubling most lower noble families whom in desperation began raiding territories of each other and even of various upper noble families. Thus started the Aristocratic War; a war where noble families struggled for more land and power and not only there where many causalities, but many territories and even families were absorbed by others, a phenomenon that kept going for ten years where even mage guilds participated, hired by the noble families that controlled the towns of their halls. The Six Great Families never participated in the war offensively, only defending their property but that doesn’t mean they didn’t become more powerful as they forced many of the defeated attacking families to surrender huge parts of their lands. The great families though, in order to stop the war, poured their influence and resources to create the Astraea Order, an organization that would keep both nobles and mage guilds in check. Administration and Government Pangaea formerly had an empyreal system but after centuries, it got annihilated by an archdemon for unknown reasons and ever since, it is ruled by noble families, with the Six Great Families ruling each a huge part of the continent., but from said families only four now remain, with two falling due to treachery. The Astraea Order is an organization that acts like the Magic Council found in Ishgar, with the difference being that it also restrains the noble families from acting out of control. There is also the Fwteinus Church which is exactly like Zentopia Church, but while Zentopia is a cult, the Fwteinus Church was created by the fallen now empyreal, ending up gaining political and economical power after its fall by the noble families in times of crisis, becoming the third political force in the continent. Nations The continent possesses numerous villages and towns while there are four great cities that are surrounded by villages and towns in the general vicinity and said cities are where the five of the great families’ houses are located: *'The Elementia village: A village located between the mountains of and the desert. *'The city of Fysikus:' The city where Greendeer family resides that is located at the center and near the desert. *'The city of Skotarkium:' The city where the now weakened Ravenclaw family resides is located near the country of Elysium. In it and in the towns surrounding it, Nyx Panskoteini is mainly worshiped. *'The city of Olyphus:' The city where the Silvergoat family resides which is located near the upper mountain region of the continent. *'Country of Rhodes:' A large region that got split from the main land in the past. Most of its part is ruled by the Lightheart family but there also lies the Lionfang family that continuously tries to seize more territory. The country also has an island near it that it's considered neutral territory for the two families. The country is considered the top trading spot and has one of the most famous libraries worldwide. Religion The religion in Pangaea is polytheistic, with the worship of gods such as Zeus, Anthesea, Neptune, Hades, Stigmios, Agathlea, Nyx Panskoteini and Aether being common. However, in said religion, the Light is placed above the gods and is is given the title God of Creation. In the beginning of every Spring, the Pangaian take place; a week of fastening and offering of one's greatest harvest as a thanks to the Great Mother Gaia for the creation of the continent and once Saturday comes, there are many festivities and great feasts in the name of both Gaia and Anthesea who mediated for the continent. It is said that houses that don't offer anything for the Pangaian will be cursed with many misfortunes, with the loss of corps being the most common and light. The Fwteinus Church, the main body of religion, has many churches across the continent and each is dedicated to a god while there are others that are for all gods in general. However, the Fwteinus Cathedral which are also the Headquarters is dedicated to the worship of the Light and its run by the Archbishop. Species *'Humans': The dominant species, the humans are humanoid creatures of whom only 20% in the continent is born with magic. They are sometimes called "mortals" by other species due to their very limited lifespan and rather weak constitution. *'Dragons': A rare, large and immensely powerful reptilian creature. They are known to be very intelligent, and, in some cases, to appreciate humans. Most of them are extinct, with very few individual Dragons scattered through the continent known as the Dragon Hermits . *'Giants:' Huge beings that were once rulers of the continent among with the dragons. After the humans were bestowed magic by the Light, the giants lost power over them and a peace treaty was created that exists until now.Giants can use magic. *'Gods:' Extremely powerful immortal beings that helped in the creation of Pangaea and its forces. While almost all the gods are worshipped, the Light of Creation recieves the most worship in comparison. *'Demons:' Souls and spirits that fell into wickedness and prey on negativity to manifest and empower themselves. There are numerous demons through the continent while archdemons, ascended demons, are few and scattered in Pangaea. *'Unicorns:' One horned horses with purifying powers. Only a few remain due to their hunting for their gold horns and the immense purification power they possess. *'Gemhog:' A hedhehog like creature that feeds on gems and its quills become said eaten gem. It's shed gem quills are of the highest quality. *'Deathlady:' A ladybug with blue wings that have the mark of a skull and it possess small teeth. It feeds on leaves and if threatened, it releases a poison through bite that can kill small creatures and poison collected from three of said bug can kill a human. It's poison is renown for bringing great pain to its victims and it gets worse as the poison spreads. *'Sea Serpents:' Dragonic like beings of serpentine like form that dwell in the sea which are considered cousins of dragons but they are of lesser standing in power and intelligence. They possess hard scales that are strenghtened even more by the pressure of the deep sea and in combination with some herbs, they can cure various diceases and poisons, making them a highly sought product which can also be used for the creation of high grade armors. The strongest sea serpents can unleash magic beams. Trivia Pangaea or Pangea ( /pænˈdʒiːə/1) was a supercontinent that existed during the late Paleozoic and early Mesozoic eras. Category:Continent Category:DeathGr